


The Day the Rings Fell

by The_Exile



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: They appeared one day without warning, raining down from the sky.





	The Day the Rings Fell

They appeared one day without warning, raining down from the sky like a mythical Golden Shower of the Gods. Orbital satellites had picked up nothing unusual except some slightly anomalous electromagnetic readings that could have just been the machinery needing some fine tuning. It was difficult to explain away a rain of glowing gold-coloured rings the size of an adult human wrist that were made of no material found on the planet. Around the same time there had been an asteroid mining run, so they claimed it was a container failure on board a returning factory shuttle and that it was nothing to worry about, just some colloidal machine parts. The usual theories about aliens spread across the Internet but then they did that whenever there was an slightly brighter than average full moon or an interesting calendar date, so nobody paid that much attention.

Until the woodland animals started walking bipedally and communicating in what was clearly a fully developed language and occasionally even turning weird colours or growing extra tails. 

That was then the Government admitted that there may have been some unknown materials in the rings and that this might possibly have led to some genetic cross-contamination but it was nothing to be alarmed about and the police were on the case. Nobody had actually been harmed yet as long as they made no hostile moves towards the mutants.

The real trouble began with this scientist, already a bit of a nutjob, with no official Government license but far too much corporate backing for his own good. It was illegal to salvage the rings without a permit, especially with the intention of experimenting with them however the hell you liked, on animals, on humans, trying to power weapons with them, trying to make cyborg animals powered by them, trying to take over the space satellite that was already infected with the stuff... If anything, the amount of the rings he was exposed to, unshielded, was making him even crazier. After all, if they could make animals that intelligent, they obviously mutated brains quite heavily.

Fortunately, by then the news headlines were full of reports of some kind of impossibly fast blue bipedal intelligent talking hedgehog trashing anything he saw as damaging to the environment, and the two took an instant and violent dislike to each other that excluded everyone else, provided they stayed out of the way.


End file.
